Esme's Baby
by VampFan539
Summary: Esme take's Bella to meet her baby boy, on Mother's day.


Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER (just because people like to nit pick about how  
you spell her name) owns Twilight.

Bella's pov

I walked into the mansion, just a little after sunset. The whole place was  
eerily quiet. Usually I would at least hear Emmett and Jasper arguing over  
the video game controllers, or breaking something while they were fighting. I  
should have called before I came over; obviously no one was home, even if  
the door had been unlocked.

I need to leave before someone got home and I looked like a crazy stalker.  
Then again with all the beautiful vampires living in one house, I'm  
surprised there weren't crazy teenage girls lurking in the bushes and trees,  
waiting for Edward to walk by just so they could pop out, rip off all his  
clothing, and have their wicked way with him.

I frowned at the thought and growled to myself. Edward was mine and the only  
girl allowed to have her way with him would be me. If anyone ever tried it,  
I would make a rabid bear look tame. I was one tough cookie. I mean how many  
humans could say they had punched a werewolf in the face and lived to tell  
about it? Not too many that's who. I was indestructible; I was Bella Swan,  
warrior princess. I could leap tall buildings in a single bound. I could  
beat Emmett at arm wrestling. I swung my arms around like I had saw Jackie Chan  
doin that movie Edward had made me watch, of course me begin my usual self I hit the back of my own head.

**(AN: For all of you who are not sure, Bella is just being silly. We all know  
she's not like that. She had alot of coffee earlier in the day.)**

A small sound behind me startled me out of my thoughts. Turning around, my  
feet tangled together and I tripped falling flat onto my face.

"Scratch all that I'm still a klutz, who had way too much caffeine  
this morning." That would teach me to let my imagination run wild. I slowly  
began to pull myself up, as Esme walked into the room carrying a small basket of  
sunflowers. Attached to the basket was a small little blue pin wheel and a little baby  
blue balloon.

"Oh my, Bella are you okay? I didn't even hear you come in, I've been  
a little preoccupied today." she quickly set her basket down and reached to  
help me up, her eye's scanning me for any sign of damage.

"I'm okay; I didn't think anyone was home."

She eased back away from me a little, relived that I wasn't broke in any  
way.

"They're not. They went hunting today and will be back in a few  
hours."

"But it's mother's day." I frowned, wondering how anyone I could  
forget that. Maybe vampires didn't celebrate it though. Oh well that  
didn't make sense, because Alice had took me shopping for hours, looking  
for the perfect present. It was one of the reasons I had stopped by, another  
being the hope of catching Edward coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. Then  
Emmett could have stolen the towel and given me a free show. I would have  
died probably, from total happiness and Edward would have to avenge my death, but  
oh what a way to go.

"They decided to give me a little time to myself, so I could enjoy  
the quite."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice didn't tell me. I'm gonna go, can  
you tell Edward to call me when he gets home?" I started to leave when Esme gently  
grabbed my arm.

"Please stay and take a walk with me. I have someone I want you to meet  
anyways."

I nodded my consent. She gathered her basket up and we left  
the house.

I followed her lead, as we went into the west garden. Without a word of  
small talk, we went on for what seemed like forever. I thought my legs might fall  
off. Finally we made it to the end of the clearing. At the end was a small  
gray, on the headstone an angel sat praying over a small sheep. I stared at  
it, sadness taking over my whole body. The headstone read:

**A lost little one, a dear son.**  
I couldn't believe it I was meeting Esme's son. I felt like I was  
intruding on a secret place. This is why the Cullen's had gone hunting, to  
give Esme a chance to grieve in peace. On a day that was celebrated by  
everyone else, it had to break Esme's heart. I could not imagine the loss  
of a child. I would never be able to make it through that. I backed away a  
little as Esme sat her basket next to the grave. She smiled, but I know she would  
have been crying if she could have.

Thomas Duncan Cullen

May 1 1921 May 3 1921

You are loved.

"Hello Thomas, how's my boy doing? Good, I hope. Mama misses you so  
much. Your father is doing well, as are your brothers and sisters. I want to  
introduce you to your new sister, this is Bella. She's brought this family  
so much joy, as I'm sure you already know. You would love her; she's smart  
funny and a great person to have in life as a daughter. I can't stay long  
though. It's getting late and everyone will be home soon." Esme turned  
to me, and at first I wasn't sure what she wanted from me. Then it clicked.

"Hi Thomas, it so nice to finally meet you. I just want you to know, you  
have a wonderful, caring mother who loves you very, very much."

I sat there talking about random events for about ten minutes; Esme laughed  
quietly at some of my stories, but otherwise made no other sound. Her smile  
brightened as she heard a car door slam in the distance. The rest of the  
family was home. I stood wiping at the grass stains that were on my jeans.

"Goodbye for now my brother, if it's okay with Esme I would like to come  
see you again." Esme smiled her usual thousand watt smile at me  
andnodded."Anytime Bella, I'm sure Thomas would love that. It would mean a  
lot to both of us." she quickly arranged her basket and stuck the pin wheel in  
theground.

"Goodbye my baby boy, sleep well. I love you."

Esme kissed the headstone and together we made the trek back to the house,  
both lost in our own thoughts. Carlisle meant us half way back; a surprised  
look crossed his face.

"Hello Bella, what are you doing here."

"Just visiting one of my mom's on mothers day."

"I see. Why don't you go find Edward, I need to speak to Esme."

Easily translated was: 'I need to make sure she's not about to have a mental  
breakdown because you broke her normal mourning pattern'.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I once again, continued on my way, happy to be away from the sadness. I felt  
so bad for Esme's loss. I made my way up to Edward's room and shut the  
door behind me. I slid slowly down to the floor and cried. It wasn't fair when  
babies died. It made me so angry, when life was cut short like that.

"Love what's wrong?" I hadn't even noticed Edward was in the room.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Esme's son was buried in your garden and  
that she went to see him on mother's day?" He looked confused for a  
moment, then he caught on.

"I thought Alice had warned you about today. When she took you shopping,  
she was supposed to. We don't do much because it's such a sore subject,  
we'll buy her a small group gift, but that's about it. I'm sorry; let me  
explain this to you better. It's not really her baby back there, it's just the  
headstone. Carlisle has it set up at every house we move to, a place where  
Esme can feel connected to her baby. I know it may seem strange."

"Not really everyone has their own way of mourning."

"You're amazing Bella, a lot of people would be running away screaming  
that this whole family was psycho by now…. Especially once they meant Emmett  
and Alice." I laughed, but was still confused on some things.

"Why is Thomas' last name Cullen?"

"Carlisle may not be the biological father, but it's the name Esme  
wanted Thomas to have."

That made sense. He would have made a great father to the  
baby. Edward smiled that crooked grin I loved so much.

"I've never heard her have such nice thoughts after she's visited the  
grave site. You've made her very happy, Bella."

"I didn't do anything." He wiped away my tears and kissed me again.

"Yes, you did. You talked to Thomas, acknowledging that he had been a  
person. She usually is the only person who goes to talk to him. You made her feel  
like he had a friend. That was her mother's day present, spending time with two  
of her children. "

Edward scooped me up into his arms and put me into bed.

"Sleep love, everything will be okay."

"Is Carlisle mad at me?"

"No, of course not. He just gets worried that one day Esme will try to  
kill herself again. He didn't mean to be short with you earlier."

"Okay, good."

Edward scooted next to me on the bed and began to hum my lullaby, my eye's  
closing instantly. It was then I heard a baby, and it was crying as if it  
wanted its mama. My eye's slammed open.

"What was that?"

"What was what love?"

"Didn't you hear a baby?" "No." I stayed still, well I guess if  
vampires and werewolves were real then so were ghostly babies. I relaxed  
again, knowing it was a family ghost anyways. I just seemed to always attract the paranormal, but by now I was use to it. I snuggled into my cuddle vamp and drifted off to sleep.

The End!!

AN I don't really know what Esme's baby's name was or when he was born.  
Please read and review. And Bella's not scared of some ghost baby because it  
would never hurt her, plus Edward is there so who would be scared anyways?


End file.
